Oh, Baby
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: Victoire Weasley, 20, blonde with a bright future ahead of her. Teddy Lupin, 22, with a bright future ahead of him. What will happen when the pitter patter of little feet enter their world? Oh, baby.
1. The Brightest Yellow

I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up. There is no possible way that I feel this sick off 4 little Butterbeers. My stomach felt like it was bubbling, like I was going to get sick. And so I did. After throwing up last night's magnificent dinner up, I made my way back into the bedroom. Completely taking up the whole bed, was the blue haired love of my life; Teddy Lupin. I silently laughed to myself and slithered my way back into the bed.

"Are you okay?" grumbled the blue haired figure.

I jumped a bit. "I didn't even know you were awake, pumpkin brain. And I'm not so sure, my stomach is hurting a whole bloody lot and I just got sick."

"Pumpkin brain, _really _Victoire? You've been nauseous for days, it's a surprise your body has waited this long to get sick." The lazy bum then got up and went into the loo.

As sad as it was, he was right. I had been nauseous for days, throwing it into the back of my mind that it was nothing, and not to worry about anything. But now that I had actually gotten sick, I was starting to worry. A lot. I'm only 20, I should not be having babies yet. Once again, I threw the thought into the back of my mind and got up and got ready to head to The Burrow for the regular Sunday brunch.

It wasn't as easy to ignore what I was thinking as I thought it would be. Thoughts were running through my mind, the sound of little feet were taunting me, even after Uncle Harry had accidently dumped gravy on Mum. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I had to spill the cauldron to somebody. Dominique, or "Dom" as I call her, looked like the prime candidate.

"Dom, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, nodding upstairs. She looked at me, confused, but then followed me upstairs.

Now, you must know something about my dear sister and I. We are complete polar opposites. Dominique keeps her bright red hair short and spiky. Whereas mine is kept long, blonde and straight. Dom likes to wear shorts, tank tops, anything plaid or risqué. I like to wear cute dresses, sweaters, polka dots and lace. She's quite sarcastic and intimidating (Veela attitude, I suppose), and I'm a more calm person (although I've been known to throw some mini fire balls in my day). Yes, we're complete opposites, but I love her to death and trust her with everything in me.

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anybody?" I ask, closing the door to the bathroom on the first floor.

Dom rubbed her chin and looked at me. "Hmm, really this just depends on how juicy this is. Did you and Teddy have a complete snog fest in the back of WWW again?" She winked.

"No! And I'm still mad at you for telling Uncle George that!" I cross my arms at her.

"Okay," she says with a laugh, "I won't say anything. Now what's wrong? You look like you just saw Great Great Aunt Muriel's ghost or something."

I tapped my foot. I think I have a boggart in my stomach. "I think, that maybe, now listen I said MAYBE, I just might be pregnant. _YoutellMumandyou'redead_."

Jumping up and down, Dom squealed. "Are you KIDDING me? Oh Merlin. How? Why don't you know yet? Does Teddy know? What are you going to do?"

"Stop with the 21 questions! I don't know if I am for sure yet. I've been incredibly nauseous lately, and I got sick this morning. You wouldn't happen to know a pregnancy charm, would you?"

"Vic. I'm only 17 and you're asking me for a pregnancy charm?" We just looked at eachother in amusement.. "Of COURSE I know one! _Pregnacartus Revealous_." We looked at eachother once more, not saying anything. "Well your wand is not going to do it by itself, Victoire."

"What will it do if I am?" I said quietly, getting my wand out of my back pocket.

"Positive, it will turn yellow, negative it will turn orange."

I took a deep breath. I could do this. As the boggart in my stomach started to jump around, I pointed my wand at my stomach.

"_Pregnacartus Revealous!_"

I watched in shock as the glitterly, water-like liquid that shot out of my wand, was indeed, the brightest yellow.

* * *

Oh, heyyyy Kayla is backkk!

Listen, I know it's been for freaking EVER since I've been on here writing, and I know that I left 'The School Year of the WPL Book' unfinished, but everytime I got around to trying to jot down some ideas, I got incredible writer's block. No matter what I do, I can't seem to break it. I'm still trying though, so don't give up yet!

As you guys know, I love Teddy/Victoire together. They're probably my most favorite pairing from the HP series. And I thought, hey, why not make Victoire pregnant? This could be interesting.

So I hope you guys enjoy! This will probably be updated every Friday and/or Saturady

-Kayla


	2. Mommy?

After passing out after seeing the results of my pregnancy charm and making Dom swear on her beloved Nimbus 5000, I immediately went downstairs and told Teddy we had to go. I could not believe this was happening. A baby? I was still in Healer school, Teddy was just starting to get higher up on the Quidditch pole. This was going to ruin everything. As soon as Teddy and I walked into our apartment, I rushed him upstairs.

"Oh, somebody is feeling frisky." Teddy purred as he came up behind me and put his hands on my stomach.

"This is serious Teddy, stop." I said, pushing his hands away and sitting him on the bed.

The poor bloke looked puzzled. "Did I do something? I didn't mean to pee on the toilet this morning. It was early, I was still half asleep. I mean, you can't real-"

I cut him off. "Just stop talking, it's not about that." He looked at me, his hair changing to a light purple. He was nervous.

"Are you okay? You seem more tense than Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione after Christmas Dinner last year."

"Teddy. I'm pregnant."

Oh, my dear Teddy Lupin. With his blue hair, smirky cuteness, and his lovely brown eyes. What more could I ask for in a boyfriend? We've been dating since I was 16 and he was 18, and I swear to Merlin he's treated me like gold ever since. We're a match made in Wizardry heaven, if I do say so myself.

His face froze. "Wait you're wha-? How did that-? Are you su-?"

"I tested at The Burrow. I'm sure. The glitter was the brightest yellow I've ever seen. And you bloody well know how it happened."

He smirked a little. "Do I? Because if I'm correct, in which I am 99% of the time, you always do the protection charm."

I hate when he's right.

"There had to be a time I missed it, or it just failed to work. But that's not the problem here. Teddy, I'm pregnant. There is a child right now, down here." I said, looking down to my stomach.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Well, what do you want to do? I mean, yeah, we're young. Yeah, we're stupid." I shot him a look. "Yeah, _I'M_ stupid I mean, but we can do this. If you want."

I fiddled with my hands a bit. "It might not be so bad. We both get paid pretty decent. Theres an extra room in the apartment. And you never know, it might be a girl. And I can dress her up in pretty frilly pink outfits with lace and polka dots all over it." I smiled at him.

"Absolutely not. It will be a boy and he will love Qudditch and he will love The Weird Sisters and his hair will be blue when he's born."

"Oh yeah?" I said, sitting on his lap. "And if it's a girl that I put in frilly pink things?"

"Then," he said, kissing my nose, "we keep making babies until I get a boy whose hair is blue."

I laugh, and we fall back onto the bed. "I love you."

Another kiss, this time to the forehead. "And I love you too. All of this will be okay, you know."

Two weeks later, I finally got an appointment to go see a Healer, specializing in pregnancies. Teddy, unable to come with me due to Quidditch practice, made me take Dominique with me. What a mistake.

"What if you go into labor, and the baby just like, CRAWLS out? How insanely awesome would that be?" Dom said, very loudly by the way, in the waiting room.

"Will you please act your age? I'm about to hex your bloody lips shut." I said, staring at her.

Throwing her hands up in defense, "I'm just saying, Vic. Teddy and you both have werewolf blood in you. That little sucker might just crawl out." The witch beside us shot her a dirty look.

"Dominique! I'm not kidding! I will hex your lips shut." What if it **DOES **crawl out?

"Oh yeah? I'm sure Teddy would love that. Then you would really be bad at givi-"

"Victoire Weasley?" Thank Merlin the Healer walked out.

I shot Dom the dirtiest look in the entire world, and we both followed the Healer into the back of the office. Snapping her gum as she went, Dominique pracitcally hopped down the hallway, spinning and peeking in the rooms as we went. A 12 year old in a 17 year old's body. The Healer brought us into the back of the building, and put us in a tiny light green room.

"Hi, Rachel Symmons." The Healer said, holding her hand out to mine with a smile on her face.

"Hi." I simply said, shaking her hand.

"Now," she said, pulling out a folder and a scroll of parchment, "Let's get to some questions."

After asking what seemed like 2 billion questions, Dom was getting anxious, tapping her foot up and down on the floor and chewing her nails. I love my sister, but she was driving me to absolute insantiy. Lock me in Azkaban already.

"And Miss Weasley, do you know how far along you are?" More bloody questions.

"I do not, actually. I only found out about two weeks ago."

The healer then got out of her chair, came over to me and pointed her wand at me. I had to admit, I was a bit scared. She whispered something under her breath, and a smooth fog appeared. With it, appeared the number 6.

"It appears you are 6 weeks pregnant, a little over a month. And it is what, the 20th of April? Yes. Now, your due date." She then pointed her wand at me again, whispered another charm, and the numbers 12-6 appeared. "December 6th, and you will become a mommy." She smiled at me, but inside my stomach was having a Quidditch match of it's own. Mommy?

After my appointment, Dom and I stopped by the shop to see Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, grabbed a quick bite, said goodbye and parted. It was only 3 when I got back to the apartment, and I spent time cleaning everything, making sure everything was spotless. By hand. I couldn't sit still. I was way too nervous about this entire situation. How was I even going to sleep? I threw some left over fish and chips in the oven and sat down on the sofa. No sooner did I doze off on the sofa, when I heard the door open and opened my eyes in time to see a blue haired figure come in.

"Well good morning, love. Baby kicking your bum?" Teddy said, setting his Quidditch bag on the floor and sitting beside me.

"I'm due December 6th. I'm already 6 weeks." I said, taking his hand.

"Oh wow. The little bun in the oven has been in there for 6 weeks?"

I sighed. "I know. I figured I was only two or three weeks."

"Well." Teddy paused. "How are we going to tell everybody?"

That made me jump up. "We can't. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"I don't know if you know, but, soon that flat little belly of yours is going to look like you swallowed a bloody Quaffle. We can't put this off forever." He said, getting up and stretching. His own belly showed for a second, and I made myself giggle thinking about what Teddy would look like pregnant.

"Let's wait until I'm at least 3 months, and then we'll tell everybody."

Teddy looked at me, laughed, shook his head and started taking his Quidditch robes off. "You, Princess, are ridiculous. But okay, we'll wait."

I got up and smacked his backside on my way to the kitchen. "Thank you. Dinner is done by the way."

"Hey now! No touching of body parts. We know what can come of that." He yelled from the living room.

"Shut it!" I yelled from the kitchen, taking the fish and chips out of the oven.

These next 8 and 1/2 months are going to be interesting.

* * *

I'm beginning to freaking LOVE this story!

(:!


	3. Dom Will Die

A month later, and I'm 10 weeks pregnant, almost 3 months. My stomach has definitely grown since I first found out, and I'm having to wear lose-fitting clothes to keep it hidden. I don't know why I want to keep it hidden, I'm sure my family won't completely disown me, but I'm just scared. What if Daddy hexes Teddy's '_parts_' off? What if Grandmum doesn't talk to me anymore? As I thought more deeply into what my family will do to Teddy and I, my instructor dismissed my last class of the day and I was brought back into reality. The reality in which I get sick all the time, I crave pumpkins and pickles..together, and I'm slowly gaining weight. In the past month, Teddy and I had both had our birthdays. 21 and 23. At least we're not too young, like 16 and 17. This just might work out 's not so bad, I tell myself, walking into The Three Broomsticks, scanning for a certain group of girls. It was the last Hogsmeade trip for the students at Hogwarts, and I promised all the girls I'd be there for a lunch with them. I suddenly spotted 4 redheads, one brunette, and one strawberry blonde. Checkmate.

"Victoire!" Roxy yelled, waving from the table.

"Hello, hello! How is everybody?" I asked, sitting my things down and taking a seat.

The stories went around the table for a good hour. Rose kicking butt in Qudditch, Roxy fighting with her boyfriend, Max, and the neverending story of Dom's weekend. It's a wonder we survived that one.

"And then the dragon FINALLY went back to sleep, and we cleaned all the blood off the walls. So Vic, how have you been?" Dom said

I hesitated. "I've been good, working part time at St. Mungo's, and taking classes."

Everybody went silent.

"And hows baby Lupin?" Lily said.

**Dom. Will. Die.**

"W-what do you mean? Baby Lupin? Who's that?" I said nervously, although there was no use.

"Listen," Molly said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer, "We all know you're pregnant. Dom told us."

Dom winced. "Vic, I couldn't help it. I was so excited, please don't be mad."

I sighed. It's not like I didn't know this would happen. "It's not like I didn't know this would happen. Just make sure all of you keep it quiet. Nobody knows besides all of us here and Teddy."

"Is it a boy?"

"What are you naming it?"

"Have you decorated the extra room yet?"

"Do you know how you're going to tell everybody else?"

"How far along are you?"

"Are you gunna eat that pumpkin bread, cause if you're not, my name is written all over it." Oh, Dom.

"I'm not sure what it is yet, we haven't even talked about names yet, the extra room is still packed full of boxes, I have no idea how I'm going to tell everybody else, and I'm almost 3 months. And for Merlin's sake, Dom, yes you can have my pumpkin bread."

Another hour later and a million baby bump rubbings later, I finally found myself at the flat, in peace and quiet, waiting for my lovely Teddy to come home. Around 6, the man himself walked through the door. It's crazy how he could still give me butterflies. Or maybe that was the baby moving around. Doing our usual routine, Teddy took his shoes off and sat next to me on the couch the minute he walked in. Not the usual, Teddy started rubbing my stomach. It felt weird, having your stomach rubbed and knowing theres a baby in there, waiting to be born.

"When can we find out what it is?" Teddy asked me, continuting to rub my somach.

"When we were studying pregnancy in class, Professor Biggis told us that magically, it can be revealed as little as 3 months. Muggle babies can't be revealed until 4 or 5 months. So really we only have about 2 weeks left."

Teddy stared at me. "That is completely nerve wracking."

"Why?" I laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, this whole thing is nerve wracking. At least you're not the one going through bodily changes."

That made him laugh. "I hope it's a boy."

"I really really want a girl."

And then, the staredown of the century occured. "Well, Princess, do you have any names picked out yet?"

"I love Ella, but I'm not sure it goes with Lupin so much because of all the L's."

"Ella? Our child will not be called Ella. Magnus."

I laughed until it hurt. "Magnus? Teddy. Seriously? Oh, Merlin we're in trouble."

"What? I think it sounds good." He actually sounded offended.

"Aww, love." I half laughed, sitting in his lap and planting a kiss on his nose. "We just need to decide on something that we both love. Boy or girl."

"You mean boy."

"Whatever. So Dom told all the girls that I'm pregnant."

Teddy laughed obnoxiously loud. "And were you surprised? You know Dom's mouth is as big as a Hippogriff. I'm sure everybody in the family will know by tonight."

I stood up really fast. "You don't think, do you? Oh, Merlin."

Running into the bathroom to upchuck this afternoon's Shepard's pie from The Three Broomsticks, I was in full on panic mode. What if everybody did find out?

* * *

Okay people, now I need your help!

Honestly, I cannot decide on if I want them to have a boy or a girl (although I'm leaning a little bit more towards a girl).

Besides that, I CANNOT decide on a name for either a boy or a girl. And I need your help!

If you can, send in suggestions for names for Little Baby Lupin.

Thanks guys!

Oh & thanks for all the positive feedback I've gotten from this, it encourages me to write more.

Enjoy!


	4. Magnus?

Today was one of my favorite wake-ups ever. I could feel Teddy's lips tracing a line from the bottom of my ear all the way down to my belly button, in which was now plumped out, along with my swollen, round tummy. Today, I was 13 weeks pregnant. Or if it's easier for you, 3 months and one week. Today was also the day that we would be finding out if its a girl or a boy (Oh, Merlin let it be a girl!). We still hadn't told the family, and surprisingly, none of the girls had slipped yet. This Sunday would prove to be Doom's Day. The day we told everybody at the Burrow. All the younger kids were home from Hogwarts, and everybody would be there. The thought of it made more nauseous than I usually was.

"Wake up, sleepy pants. We have to go find out how Magnus is doing." Teddy said, now rubbing my tummy.

I wiped the hair out of my eyes. "We're not naming her _Magnus_. It's awful."

"Her? Love, you mean him. And yes, yes we are." I opened my eyes in time to see Teddy giving me a huge grin. Prat.

"It's going to be a girl. I'm not sure what her name is yet, but it's going to be a girl. I just know it is."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, okay. And Hagrid likes to wear a polka dot bikini to the beach."

I pretended to gag. "Thanks for that awful image. Are you going to practice today? I mean, after the appointment?"

"No, ma'am. I'm all yours today. I told them I wouldn't be there."

I smiled super big. "I wish I could tell you how happy that makes me."

"I can see it on your face, you don't need to tell me." Teddy replied. And with that, we had a good 30 minute snog fest, before I pulled myself away and made myself go take a shower. We can't be having that nonsence when we were so close to finding out what our baby was. I would die if we were late.

My appointment with Healer Symmons was at 2. We were there at 12:30. What? We were excited. In the waiting room, Teddy found himself deep into a pregnancy book. I didn't have to ask what he was reading, his disgusted facial expressions explained everything.

"Are you okay? You're actually starting to look a tad bit green." I said, giggling.

Teddy gulped. "This is terrifying. Things like this should not be shown."

I couldn't help it, I let go a hearty laugh. "Love, its child birth. Supposedly it's worse in the Muggle world. Aunt Hermione actually had both Rose and Hugo in a Muggle hospital, and didn't have any spells put on her for pain."

"Tough woman, that Aunt Hermione. Do you know what you're doing for labor yet?"

I stopped for a minute. I guess not. I had thought more about actually _being _pregnant, than actually having the baby. "Well I'm going to push, I suppose."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Brat."

Healer Symmons walked out of the opened door. "Victoire?"

We followed her back, back into a small, light pink room this time, and took a seat.

"Now, we're here for just a regular check up today?" she asked.

"Yes, and to hopefully find out what we're having." I replied, oozing with excitement.

She laughed. "Okay, I'm sure we'll be able to do that. Let's do the check up first, then."

After she ran some tests on me, took my blood, and asked me some questions she took a seat and looked at me.

"Now, you're sure you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Teddy piped up. "Yes. Yes we definitely want to know." His hair was going from white to purple; excited to nervous.

"Okay then." Healer Symmons laughed, and she guided us into another room across the hall, and had me lay down on the table, and roll my shirt up to expose my tummy. I was definitely getting bigger. Before I was pregnant, I weighed a good 108 pounds, and I stayed fit by running or occasionally playing Quidditch with Teddy and the family every now and then. I now weighed 120 pounds and often found myself lounging around on the couch or eating. Nevertheless, I've grown to love my tummy.

"Would you like to have the pictures of the baby as well?" Healer Symmons asked.

"Yes." Teddy and I answered at the same time.

After muttering a spell with her wand pointed at me, suddenly, on the wall, appeared the picture of our baby. It was small, sort of looked like a peanut, but it was there. Projected on the wall was our baby.

"Everything looks good, let's listen to the heartbeat." Symmons said. And once more she muttered a spell, and suddenly the heartbeat was beating through the room. Teddy took my hand in his, and after whispering an "I love you," grinned.

Healer Symmons smiled. "Everything looks perfect, no complications. Now, you are positive that you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, yes we're sure. Just tell us already, this anticipation is giving me stomach hippogriffs." Teddy said, and both I and the Healer laughed.

She whispered another spell, and the baby's picture that was projected on the wall zoomed in. My stomach was doing flip flops. I have never wanted anything else in the world than for the baby to be a girl. A little baby girl.

"Well, it looks to me like it's a girl."

I screamed so loud Teddy and Healer Symmons covered their ears.

"Teddy! Oh my Merlin, Teddy! It's a girl! We're having a girl!" Tears streaming down my face, he kissed me.

While I was screeching in Teddy's ears, Healer Symmons copied the baby's picture onto a piece of picture parchment, and left it on the desk for us.

"Everything seems good, I'll see you back in about a month. Congratulations on the girl!" And she quietly made her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry she's not a boy, love, but Merlin am I happy that it's a girl." I said, getting up off the table and wiping my eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't really care what it was, as long as it was healthy." Teddy said, hugging me and planting a kiss on my forehead. "And now that we know it's a girl, she shall be a princess."

I started crying again, and Teddy wiped my tears.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that it's a girl?" Teddy asked, sounding concerned.

I laughed. "Of course I am, now the hard task is picking out a name." Teddy and I joined in laughter and made our way out of the office, outside, and apparated back home.

* * *

Okay, I had to make the baby a girl lol. I couldn't help myself.

I'm still taking name suggestions! Remember, it has to go with the last name Lupin.

Thanks guys, happy reading!

(:


	5. And soon, it was Sunday

"I can't believe it's a girl. Like, we're having a girl, Teddy! A girl!" I exclaimed, as we walked hand-in-hand down Diagon Alley.

It had only been about 6 hours after my appointment, but I could not shut up about our baby being a girl.

"I know, Vic, I was there." Teddy said, laughing at me.

I smiled. "I'm so excited! She's going to be beautiful."

"Well, of course she is. Look at her parents." He said, winking at me.

We finally found the store we were looking for, 'Baby Wizards and Witches and Whatnot'. After making our way in, we decided to separate and meet back at the front of the store in an hour. I went absolutely crazy. They had the frilliest, lacy-est, pinkest, most polka dot-est outfits in the entire world. And I could not be happier. I think this place was a slice of Heaven. After picking up a couple outfits, I looked at the clock hanging nearby and realized it was time to meet up with Teddy again. Right where he said he would be, Teddy was standing at the front of the store, with a couple outfits in his hands.

"What'd you find?" I asked, smiling.

"What did I find? _What did I find?_" Teddy asked, letting out a little half laugh-half sigh. "I found, the most amazing baby outfit to grace all of England and beyond. Bam!" Teddy whipped out a small, stripped Puddlemere United outfit, pink and white in color, with a small golden snitch sewed on (Teddy plays Seeker for Puddlemere United).

"Oh, Teddy. In a hideous way, that is adorable." I say, giggling a bit.

He pouted. "And you? What'd you find?"

"I found the most adorable, frilly, lacey, pinkest, most polka dotty outfits in the entire world." I replied, holding up a tiny dress that was white with pink polka dots on it and lace around the neck.

Teddy laughed. "That is disgusting."

"Says the one who bought our daughter a Puddlemere United outfit."

He smiled. "I love you. Let's get it all."

After doing some shopping at other stores and eating at "The Wandering Eye" restauraunt, we finally found ourselves back at home around 9. But we weren't alone, no. We had a visitor. Walking into our apartment, we came home to find Dom lounged out on the couch, blasting the radio, reading a magazine and eating Cauldron Cakes. Oh, my sister.

"What are you doing here? I really like how you just invite yourself over." I said, putting my bags down and taking my shoes off.

"Well, I knew you were finding out what the baby was today, and I couldn't wait until Sunday to find out." Dom said. I couldn't help but smile.

Teddy laughed. "You mean, you wanted to find out now so that you can celebrate before Sunday before we tell everybody and we both get killed."

"Exactly, Teddy." Dominique said, finishing what looked like her 3rd Cauldron Cake. "So? What is it? Either way, I'm buying him/her a broomstick."

A huge grin spread across my face.

"It's a girl?" Dom asked. I nodded. "Yes! YESS!" She then proceeded to jump up and down on the couch. With her shoes on, mind you.

"Oy! Take your shoes off, will you?" Teddy said, sitting at the coffee table and taking out the baby's clothes.

"Sorry, the excitement took me over. You guys already bought clothes for her? What are you naming her?"

"We're not sure yet. We've thrown a bunch of names around."

Dom took a seat on the couch, now tapping her foot. "I think her name should be Dominique the 2nd."

Teddy and I just stared at her. "I am not going to name my baby after _you_. Out of all people." I said, looking through all the clothes we bought. A wave of excitement came over me. "I already can't wait for her to be born. I want her here already."

"Aww, love. Only 6 months left and she'll be here." Teddy said, kissing my nose.

Dom made a fake gagging noise and got off the couch. "Well, my dinner just about came back up. I'll give you guys some mushy gushy time. I got a party I need to attend."

"You always have a party to attend." Teddy laughed.

"Because I AM the party, Teddy. You should know this by now. See you at The Burrow on Sunday! Love you!" Dom hopped over to me, kissed my head, flicked Teddy in the ear and left. What a joyful person.

"We need to change the locks or something." Teddy said, finishing up taking the clothes out and looking at me. I stared back with a grin. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, smiling. "I just really enjoyed spending the whole day with you."

And then came the Lupin grin. "I really enjoyed spending the whole day with you too."

"Ice cream and cuddles on the couch?" I ask.

"Of course. You go get into something more comfortable and I'll get the ice cream. I'll meet you at the couch." I hopped up, kissed his cheek and went into the bedroom.

That night with Teddy was wonderful. We talked a lot. A lot, a lot actually. We were up until 2 in the morning. Talking about nothing in particular, just anything that came across our minds. Baby names, how the room would be decorated, how we were going to tell everybody. Okay, so mostly what we talked about was Baby Lupin, but we couldn't help it. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got. I know she wasn't planned, but I already feel like I love her more than anything, she's my whole world. And with that, the week went on and soon, it was Sunday. 3 months, 1 week and 6 days pregnant.

I woke up Sunday feeling more nauseous than I had ever been, and my head felt like a troll was taking a bat to it. After getting sick close to 4 times, and passing on breakfast, I wasn't so sure going to The Burrow was a good idea.

"Teddy, we can always do this another time." I said, hopeful.

Teddy just looked at me. "Listen here, Princess. You're only trying to get out of going because you're so scared of what everybody is going to say. It doesn't matter what they say. We're going to have this baby, we're going to raise her, we're going to spoil her, and we're going to be the best parents in the entire damn world."

And with that, I was convinced that going to The Burrow was the right thing. By 12:30, we were at The Burrow. Along with everybody else that is. The list included; Maman, Daddy, Dominique, Louis and his girlfriend Claire, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James and his girlfriend Allie, Albus, Lily, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Grandmum, Grandad, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Andromeda, and even Uncle Charlie. Weasley get together, indeed. Everything went good during the day. Dom kept winking at me, and I wish I had some idea what the Merlin that meant, and in a way it scared me. Finally, it was time for dinner.

The majority of dinner went without harm. It was a usual Weasley day. There were loud voices, yelling, spillings of foods and drinks, and a person within every centimeter of you. Once things got quiet as they could get, I felt Teddy take my hand from under the table and he gave me a look. The time was now.

I cleared my throat. "I, uhm, I have something to say." And all at once, everybody's eyes looked at me. And at the far end of the table was Dominique, giving me a thumbs up.

"What eez eet?" Maman asked. Out of all people to ask, why did it have to be her?

There was a lump the size of Australia in my throat. "Well, something uhm, something happened. To me."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Grandmum asked.

Uncle Ron laughed. "You didn't lick one of those Muggle sockets again did you?"

"Can you hurry up and say what you're going to say? I'm hungrier than Hagrid at Christmas Day dinner." Louis said, tapping his fork.

"Really, Lou, no courtesy." James piped in. And all of a sudden, it seemed like everybody was talking, forgetting that I had something to say.

I couldn't take it. "I'm pregnant."

And the whole room went silent.

* * *

Is the suspense killing you yet?

It's getting good, I can barely handle it lol.

I still haven't picked out a name yet, so thats my reason if you're wondering why I haven't announced it yet. I'm still taking suggestions though.

Happy reading!


	6. Elladora!

I really wish somebody would say something, anything. Every eyeball in the room was looking at Teddy and I, but none of the mouths were making noise. Just a minute ago everybody wouldn't shut up, and now I couldn't get them to talk if I tried. After a good 3 minutes of nobody saying anything, Maman spoke up.

"I do not know if I heard you right, mon coeur, but deed you say zat you are pregnant?"

I nodded, and from somewhere deep down in me, came courage. "Yes, I am. 3 months, 1 week, and 6 days. And it's a girl." Teddy squeezed my hand

And once again, the room fell back into silence. Out of nowhere somebody bust out in tears, I looked up and saw my Maman, face red, tears falling down her face. I jsut broke my own mother's heart.

"Maman, it's not so bad. Teddy and I both get paid well, we have an extra room in the apartment, and we've been together for almost 5 years. Everything will be okay."

And there was silence once more. I took note of my dad, who was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white. This was going terrible, and I started to cry.

"You know, I may not be family by _blood_, but I'd like to think of you all as my family. And right now, you all are being prats." Teddy spoke up. "We're young, we know that. This baby wasn't planned, we also know that. But a baby isn't a 'disaster'. She isn't going to ruin our lives. Shes going to bring joy, happiness and fun to all of us. So can you all wipe that dumbfounded look off your faces and congratulate us? Vic is starting to get emotional over here, and honestly I don't know if I can handle all those hormones by myself."

Then came the reaction I was looking for, hoping for. Teddy and I found ourselves surrounded by everybody in the room, hugs here and hugs there, kisses and belly rubs. I even saw Andromeda bust out in tears, and hug Teddy until he looked blue.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you! I'll have to give you all the pregnancy books that I have!" Aunt Hermione said, rubbing my belly. "Do you have any idea what you're going to name her yet?"

"We're not entirely set on one yet, but we have talked about them. I actually really lik-"

"I can't believe you're pregnant! This is going to be so exciting! Why did you wait to long to tell us?" Aunt Ginny said, wrapping her arms around me. "I remember when you and Teddy were babies! This is crazy!" She said, now kissing my cheeks.

"It just happened!" I laughed. I freaking love Aunt Ginny.

"Oh, Arthur, look at the belly!" Grandmum said, as her and Grandad came over.

Grandad smiled and kissed my head. "You look lovely, Vic."

"Thanks Grandad." I hugged him and he went on his way to Teddy.

I heard somebody with a loud voice coming through the crowd. "Now let me through! She's my neice too!" Aunt Angelina appeared. "Hi! Oh, I'm so excited!" She kissed me on the forehead and felt my belly. "And you know for sure it's a girl?"

"Yes, Teddy and I went on Monday."

I got hugged by every person in that house that day, except for my dad. I supposed he was waiting to have a talk with me, seeing as Teddy said he had pulled him aside and had an awkward talk with him already. I found myself coming out of the loo when he caught me. Lovely.

"So, you're going to be a mommy." He said, his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

I swallowed. "Yes, and you're going to be a Grandad."

Now I heard him swallow. "Yes, I suppose I am."

We fell into silence. My dad is possibly one of my most favorite people in the entire world, and the last thing I wanted was for him to be mad at me.

"Listen, Daddy, I'm sorry that this worked out this way but thin-"

"Stop, just stop talking. It's fine. Things like this happen. Honestly, most Weasley babies aren't planned." He then hugged me, and I made sure to hold on tight. "Babies are blessings, darling. And theres not a doubt in my mind that you two will make perfect parents."

I smiled, and he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Now, Hermione is looking for you, I think she's outside."

I made my way back outside and found Aunt Hermione at a table with Aunt Angelina, Audrey, Ginny, Grandmum and Maman.

"Victoire! There you are! We're all having a picnic down at Sparkle Woods Beach on Tuesday at around 12 if you and Teddy wanted to go."

I clapped my hands and squealed. "I haven't been there in years! Oh Merlin, I would LOVE to go. I get out of class around 1, but I'll definitely head over there as soon as I get out. Teddy doesn't get out of work until around 6, so I'm not sure if he'll sshow up, but I'll tell him."

We were at The Burrow for quite some time, until about 9 that night. After making plans for Sparkle Woods Beach and getting my tummy rubbed well over 100 times, Teddy and I decided it was time to leave. Saying goodbye to everybody, I realized how incredibly happy I was. I was having a baby, a girl, mind you, my family accepted it, and I had the most amazing boyfriend in the whole galaxy. Things could not get better.

"I think things went well." Teddy said, taking off his clothes, putting his wand on the side table and getting into bed.

I laughed. "Yes, after you told them all off it went well." I too took my shirt off and was about to switch into something different when Teddy stopped me.

"Wait, don't put a shirt on. Sleep like that."

"And why would I do that?" I replied.

Teddy smiled real big. "Because I love you half naked?"

Prat. "How about you rub my belly and I'll think about it?"

He sighed. "Come on."

I took my jeans off, which were getting increasingly tight by the way, turned off the light and got into bed.

"We really need to decide on a name, you know." Teddy said, moving his hands around on my stomach.

I sighed. "I can't decide. Theres just too many names."

"Well let's narrow them down. I like Emma, Kahlen and Cassie. Your turn."

"Ella, Janelle, and Samantha." I replied, closing my eyes.

Teddy laughed. "Samantha? How boring are you?"

My eyes shot open. "Says the man who wanted to name his kid Magnus."

"Magnus wasn't boring."

"No, just ridiculously stupid." He shot me a dirty look and I replied by sticking my tongue out. "My two picks are Emma and Ella."

We sank into silence for awhile. "How about Ella Nymphadora Lupin?" Teddy said quietly.

I looked at him. He looked like he had never wanted anything so bad in his life. I didn't really put much thought into a middle name for the baby, it was always about the first name. But the more I thought about it, the more I liked the fact that she would be named after Teddy's mum.

"I love that." I said, smiling.

Teddy smiled back. "And when we get mad at her, we'll say it real fast like, 'Elladora!'"

I burst into laughter. "Then it's set. Ella it is."

Teddy started placing kisses from my belly up. "Yes, Ella it is. Now," he said, making his way back down my body, "can we get to the fun part of this?"

"Teddy!"

He laughed. "What? Vic, it's been weeks."

"It's been a week. And I'm not entirely comfortable having sex while pregnant knowing that our daughter is in there right now."

Teddy huffed. "Fine. But when your hormones go completely bonkers in the next month or so, don't be coming to me, begging me to do naughty things to you."

I laughed. "You're a prat. Now I need some sleep. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

We kissed, and were asleep within 5 minutes.

* * *

mon coeur means 'sweet heart' in French, lol.

And I finally picked a name! I knew I would have to incorporate Tonks in there somewhere, and I decided Ella Nymphadora sounded good.

I might update again today, but I'm not promising anything lol.

Thanks for the reviews guys, it makes my day when I read that you guys are loving this story as much as I am.

Happy reading!


	7. Hurricane Hormones

After class on Tuesday, Dom and Molly met me at the apartment so we could go to Sparkle Woods Beach together. This is when I ran into a huge problem.

"None of my bathing suits fit me! I look like a complete whale! I'm not going!" I screamed, coming out of the bedroom into the living room. Not only was my tummy protruding out, but my 'upper parts' were just about hanging out and my butt could not be contained.

"Oh my, Victoire where did you **GET **those things?" Dom said, then her and Molly burst into laughter.

"It's not funny guys. I don't have any bathing suits that fit me. My parts are getting too big. Just go without me."

Molly sighed. "Now I know you're not a complete idiot, Victoire." She then whipped out her wand, pointed it at me and did a simple growing charm, and bam! My bathingsuit was just the right size.

"I didn't even think of that." I admitted, throwing a sun dress over myself and grabbing my wand and beach bag. "Dom! Shoes off the coffee table!"

Dom jumped up. "You're so picky. Let's go if we're going. Don't want to ruin Victoire's beloved coffee table with my god awful shoes!" We argued a bit on the way out the door, and then apparated.

Sparkle Woods Beach is possibly one of my most favorite places in the entire world. It's a secluded beach, blocked off from the world by what seems like 22 million trees. Inside the actual forrest part, are tons and tons of teeny tiny faries, hence the name 'Sparkle' Woods Beach. I've been going there ever since I could remember, and I loved everything about it. When we finally made our way through the woods, we found everybody else.

"There's the Mama!" Aunt Hermione said, laying out on a towel in the sand.

I smiled. "Yes, with a growing charm-enduced bathing suit!" I layed a towel out and took a seat to the right of Aunt Hermione.

"Your belly is so cute, Victoire." Rose said, sitting to the left of Aunt Hermione.

Another smile over came me. "Why thank you, Rose." I looked out towards the ocean. "Who's the idiot jumping off their broom into the water?"

Aunt Ginny sighed. "That would be my James."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Molly asked, taking a seat.

Dom made a huffing noise. "I'm insanely jealous. Hey, James! Let me try!" She yelled, running out into the water.

We all talked and talked for about an hour until we all got hungry and had sandwiches that Aunt Audrey had packed. After eating those, we got back into some more talking. Embarrassing talking.

"So, did you pick a name for her yet?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"Oh! Yes! I completely forgot to tell all you. Ella Nymphadora Lupin."

That earned me a chorus of 'Awws'.

"That's a lovely name." Aunt Ginny said, and we all fell into silence.

"You want to know something funny?" Aunt Angelina said.

"George wears a fake ear?" Aunt Ginny replied, to which we all laughed.

"No, although that is hilarious. I actually had no idea that Teddy and Victoire were even having sex."

I choked on my pumpkin juice.

"Are we really going to have this conversation right now?" I asked, wiping the juice from my chin while everybody else laughed.

"Oh, come on Victoire. If you can do it, you can talk about it." Dom said.

I thew a sea shell at her. "I haven't been_ 'doing it'_. I won't let Teddy. I'm afraid he'll poke the baby or something."

I don't think I've ever heard my family laugh so hard in my entire life than they did at that.

It took Aunt Hermione 4 tries to catch her breath before she spoke. "Listen, ask anybody. It's completely natural to have sex while you're pregnant. When you get close to your due date, it'll even enduce labor. I've read it in just about every pregnancy book."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want it right now anyway."

Aunt Ginny laughed. "You say that now. Wait another month or two when your hormones are going crazy. I remember when I was pregnant with Lily, oh Merlin. Harry and I we-"

"And I'm going to hurl now." Dom said, pretending to gag.

After having the awkward sex talk with just about half of my family, I threw my sundress back on and apparated to Teddy's work. Teddy's work wasn't the usual. It was a Quidditch Pitch. I made my way up the bleachers and took a seat. I instantly spotted Teddy by his hair. They played for another hour or so, and it started to rain so they called it quits.

"And what, may I ask, is a beautiful girl like yourself doing up here in the rain?" Teddy asked, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Oh, I just figured I might find a handsome blue haired man here." I said.

He laughed. "Oh, what a coincidence! I have blue hair."

I gasped. "What a surprise!" He laughed again and we kissed.

"So how was your day, ma'lady?" Teddy asked, as we made our way back down the bleachers hand-in-hand.

I laughed. "Well, first I had class for a little bit. Then I went to the beach with everybody, had an awkward sex talk with all my aunts, and came here."

"Please don't tell me you told them about our sex life." He groaned.

"All I said was that I didn't want to have sex while I was pregnant, which is completely reasonable."

After we made our way down the bleachers, we apparated and went back to the apartment. Teddy unlocked the door and we hurried inside, away from the down pouring rain. I took my shoes off and turned around to see a complete surprise. Teddy completely naked.

"Teddy! What are you doing?" I yelled.

He laughed. "My clothes are all muddy and wet. I don't want to dirty up all the floors."

"O-oh. Okay." I said, unable to look away. What was I doing?

He smirked. "Now stop staring."

"Sorry." I said, and hurried into the bedroom to change. No sooner did I have my bathing suit off, did I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

"Did I ever tell you, how absolutely gorgeous you are?" Teddy asked, nuzzling my neck.

I laughed. "Yes, you tell me often, actually."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Everyday."

He did a quick little laugh. "Oh! What do we have here? We're both naked!"

"Teddy," I sighed. "I'm not comfortable with it."

His arms let go of me. "Why not? It's not like it's going to hurt the baby."

"I don't care if it's not going to hurt the baby! I don't want to do it!" I found myself getting increasingly mad, over nothing really. Those hormones were definitely kicking in. "Now stop asking me! It's getting really annoying!"

"I asked you twice! You're overreacting!" Teddy yelled, grabbing boxers and pants out of his drawer and throwing them on. He looked up when I started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I honestly replied. He threw me some clothes and I put them on, then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just..frustrated is all. But I'm not going to push you into anything. I love you." Teddy said, then kissed my head.

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, it's really not. I'm just scared to. I'm going to read up on it a bit and then we'll see what happens."

We got into bed and fell into silence as I played with his hair.

"Are you scared?" Teddy asked quietly.

I thought for a minute. "About having the baby? A little bit. Are you?"

"A little. I'm more worried about how I'll be as a father. I didn't really have one, I'm not entirely sure how all that works." He opened his eyes and looked at me, and for a minute, he looked like 7 year old Teddy again.

"I understand. Maybe you should talk to Harry."

The room went silent again, and all you could hear was the rain pounding against the roof. I was half asleep when Teddy spoke up again.

"Your dad asked when I was going to propose to you."

My eyes shot open. "Oh?"

"I mean, it's up to you really. I'm in no big rush to get married. I know you're mine forever." And Hurricane Hormones hit me again, making me cry. "Why are you crying? I wasn't even mean that time!"

"I just love you so much."

"Aw, love," he laughed. "I love you too."

"I'm in no rush either, by the way." I said, wiping my eyes on the blanket. "I don't want to get married while I'm pregnant. I don't want to look like a whale on my wedding day."

Teddy laughed. "You're not a whale." He paused. "Yet."

I flicked him and we wrestled for a little bit until I felt something in my stomach move.

"Teddy! Hurry, feel my stomach!" I yelled, and laid down flat. Teddy quickly put his hands on my stomach and smiled.

"She's moving." He kissed my stomach. "Hello in there! I can't wait to meet you. You can call me Daddy, and this lovely lady who feeds you and keeps you warm, you can call her Mommy. She can be a brat, and grouchy, and picky and mean sometimes, but I love her. And I wouldn't trade her for all the Chocolate Frog cards in the world." Another kiss to the stomach. "I love you, Ella."

And the tears started flowing again.

Teddy is perfect. End of story.

* * *

This was so adorable I almost cried lol.

Happy reading!


	8. Especially grumpy this morning

A month and some days later, I found myself 4 months and 2 weeks pregnant. I also found myself with obnoxious cravings, intense mood swings, and fat ankles. You could definitely tell I was pregnant, and I no longer hid it. Everybody in my class knew, all my family members and friends knew, and I found myself to be completely content with everything in my life. Or so I thought.

Teddy walked into the aparment.

"Hello, love." He said, kissing my forehead after taking his shoes off.

I eyeballed him. "You look entirely too happy."

He smiled. "I told Harry we'd look after the kids tonight."

Now, I'm sure this sounds like no big deal. You obviously don't know the Potter kids. James, 16, Albus, 15, and Lily, 14. Albus and Lily I can handle, for the most part. Albus is pretty quiet, and Lily can be incredibly hilarious. James, on the other hand. Oh, James. Where to start with him. He's loud, obnoxious, annoying, and mean. And for some reason unknown to me, Teddy and him get along like brothers.

"Wha-? Why do they even need to look after them? James is a year away from being an adult. I'm sure he can look after the other two." I say, crossing my arms.

Teddy stared at me. "Would YOU want James looking after Ella? Your baby?"

"We need to go. I don't want to find out that he killed Al and Lily."

An hour later, we found ourselves on the doorstep of the Potter's. After the war, Harry and Ginny put Harry's inheritance to good use, and bought a house right away. A 4 bedroom, 3 bath house, in the middle of a giant field, it was probably the prettiest house I've ever seen. It sat with a sunflower garden to the right, and a Muggle swingset in the back. While I was drowning myself in envy of the beautiful home, Harry opened the door.

"Come in, come in." He said, holding the door open for us.

Ginny came into the room putting in her earrings. "Well hello there Mama." She said, coming over to rub my tummy. "Is she moving yet?"

Teddy laughed. "I think she threw a dance party in there last night."

We all laughed. "It's true, she really did move for about an hour last night." I said.

I heard a loud booming noise, and I turned just in time to see James jumping down the stairs.

"Ted-dy, just the man I'm looking for. Come here." James said, nodding towards the kitchen. Teddy followed. Poor, poor Teddy.

"That can't be good." Harry said, to which Ginny laughed.

Harry and Ginny left about 5 minutes later, and said they'd be back around 12. I sat down on the couch and grabbed a magazine when Lily popped up next to me.

"Aww! Your belly is getting so big, Vic!" She said, smiling big.

I smiled back. "She won't stop moving."

"I can't wait until she's here. Then again, I hope it takes long enough for me to think of a nickname for her. Teddy calls me Bily Lily, I need to call Ella something."

"Oh, Merlin. This is going to turn into a terrible tradition."

Just then, immense laughter came out of the kitchen, followed by Teddy walking back into the living room, every few steps pausing to crack up. James then too came out, laughing.

"I really don't like the look of this." Al said from the staircase, almost giving me a heart attack.

James got serious faced. "Shut up, Al. You wouldn't understand the amazingness of this story even if I told you."

Teddy tried to be straight faced, and ended up laughing again. "Theres no reason to be mean, James. He either already knows, or he'll know very, very soon. Hey, Bily Lily."

"Ted, I'm 14 now. I can't be Bily Lily forever."

"Yes you can." Teddy said, and sat on Lily's lap. "You're also the stage now where you can be a chair for me." We all laughed. "Now what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Spaghetti."

"Fish and chips."

Teddy and I looked at eachother. "Okay, leftovers it is. Fend for yourself." I said, drawing circles on my stomach.

"You have the biggest ankles I have ever seen." James said.

I threw a pillow at his head. "Shut it."

Just as James was about to open up his mouth, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and his girlfriend, Allie Longbottom, walked in.

"Hey, Allie." Lily and I both said.

She waved. "Hello. Aw, Vic you're getting so big!"

That's getting old.

"Look at the size of her bloody ankles!" James exclaimed.

"Really," Al said, making his way down the stairs, "her ankles are no size comparison to the size of your enormous head." Everybody thought it was funny besides James.

The night's antics continued. Teddy broke up a fight between Al and James, Lily couldn't pick a nickname, and Allie consumed a whole pizza by herself. By the time 12 came around, Allie had left, Al was asleep in his room, Lily was passed out on the couch and James was nowhere to be found. When Harry and Ginny walked in, I was half asleep.

"Did everybody behave?" Harry asked, taking his shoes off at the door.

Teddy laughed. "Lily and Al, yes. James, well..you know what do expect."

Ginny went straightfaced. "Whats broken?"

"We fixed it, the vase on the table." I said, getting up.

"Allie was here, and left." Teddy said, giving Harry a look. "And James mentioned something..to me..about something.." He trailed off, nodding towards the kitchen.

"What? You've completely lost me. Now what happe-" Harry stopped talking. "Oh. OHHH. Yes. Kitchen." Him and Teddy went into the kitchen.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with James. I honestly don't know how he turned out to be that way." Ginny said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I have a Louis, so we're even." We both laughed.

10 minutes later and Harry and Teddy came back, Harry looking a bit worried.

"Well, thank you guys. Vic, I was talking to your mom about doing some baby shopping, so I'll probably write or floo you in a day or so."

"Sounds good!" We said our goodbyes, walked outside, and apparated home.

Teddy and I went straight to bed when we got home, and sat in silence for a bit until a brutal thunderstorm started up outside.

I sighed and sat up. "Teddy."

He grumbled.

"James is having sex isn't he?"

That woke him right up. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Well did you talk to him about it? Tell him not to do it?" I asked.

Teddy laughed. "He's a 16 year old boy. He's going to do what he wants."

I crossed my arms. "You still should've said something to him."

"It's a natural thing. Knowing James, I'm surprised it's taken him this long."

"He's stupid. Nobody should be having sex at 16."

Everything went silent. "Well. It's non of my business. That's between James, Allie, and their parents." He laid back down and pulled me next to him. "I love you."

"I love you." I turned my head and we kissed.

The next day was Saturday, which meant we both got to sleep in. We made it to 10:30 before there was knocking on the door. Sometimes, I wished nobody knew where we lived. I felt the bed move, heard Teddy put some clothes on and walk out into the living room to the front door. I was just drifting back to sleep when Teddy came back in.

"Your family is here."

I hate when Teddy says that. "Your family is here." Does he know how many combinations of people that could possibly be? My Maman? My Dad? Grandmum and Grandad? Harry and Lily? Uncle George and lets say, Roxanne? Maybe it's the hormones, but I felt especially grumpy this morning. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked out into the living room to find my Maman, my dad and Louis.

"Bonjour, le chéri. Comment vous vous sentez?" Maman asked.

"I feel like crap. I'm nauseous, I have a baby pushing both my ribs and my spine outwards, my ankles are huge and I would do anything for a pumpkin pie." Yes, I do understand French.

"You need to eet crackers, chéri. Zey helped me when I was pregnant weeth all of you."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I had no idea why, but I really just didn't want to be around anybody today. In a room, by myself with a pumpkin pie is where I would be completely content. But no. I had to be blessed with 2 million family members who felt the need to pop up all the time. I reluctantly took crackers out of the cabinet and went back into the bedroom. After eating about 10, I fell back asleep and didn't wake up until I felt pressure on the bed.

"Are you going to be a frumpy grumpy today? You ran your family off." Teddy asked, putting my hair behind my ears.

I rolled away from him. "I just feel really, really mean today. I don't feel like being around anybody, as mean as that sounds."

Teddy was silent. "Well, if that's what you want. I'll be around the house then." He got up and came around and kissed me on the forehead. "Let me know if you need anything. I love you." With that, he left the room.

I spent the day laying in bed, reading magazines, the newspaper and drifting in and out of sleep. When I looked at the clock, it was already 7. Figuring I should probably get up, I walked out of the bedroom into the living room. It was dimly lit, and I looked at the table to find the table with candles lit on it. Teddy was up to something.

"Teddy?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

He spun around infront of oven. "No! You weren't supposed to wake up yet!"

I looked around. He was making me a special dinner. "I'll go get properly dressed." I smiled and went back into the bedroom. None of my 'fancy' clothes fit me that well anymore, but I managed to squeeze myself into a light pink dress that showed my tummy tremendously. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt about the fact that I had ignored Teddy all day. And yet, he still made me a dinner with candles and cuteness. I could never love anybody more.

I quickly curled my hair with my enchanted hair curler Aunt Hermione got me, and stood around for awhile. Teddy was taking forever to come and get me. Around 7:45 he came in and went into the bathroom to change. He came out in a Muggle suit, and I looped my arm through his and he kissed me on the forehead as we walked into the kitchen.

"Here you are, ma'lady." Teddy said, pulling my chair out for me and pushing it back in after I sat in it. He then took a seat across the table from me. "Enjoy!"

I looked fown at my plate and saw my dinner. Baked chicken with seasoned vegetables. The chicken was a little burnt, but I loved it nonetheless. We talked over dinner, and enjoyed eachothers company.

I put my fork and knife down. "That was delicious, thank you."

Teddy smiled. "You're welcome. Is Ella full?"

"Yes, I believe she loved the chicken, also." We both laughed. "Listen, I'm sorry I was mean today. These hormones make me crazy."

He shrugged. "It's fine. We all need alone time every now and then."

My eyes went watery. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes." He leaned across the table and kissed me. "Everyday."

My heart exploded with happiness.

* * *

I love Teddy (:

I'll update again soon!

Happy reading!


	9. The Devil was French, you know

3 weeks later, I'm 5 months and one week pregnant. Little Ella was happily resting in my belly, and she's definitely moving around a lot more. Teddy and I were overcome with joy, and honestly, the baby was all we could really talk about. Would she show any signs of being part Veela? Would she be a Metamorphmagus? Would she show signs of magic early? Would she show them at all? As I lay on the couch, reasking myself all these questions, I heard a knock on my door. I got up, looked through the peep hole in the door to see my Maman, Dominique and Tante Gabrielle.

Avada Kedava me now, please.

Now don't get me wrong, I love all my family members. Even Uncle Percy, who can be incredibly grumpy from time to time. But if I could choose ONE person in the family to leave forever and not come back, it was Tante Gabrielle. The woman goes through men like I don't even know what, and doesn't have any children. Somehow, she was smart enough to go to a high-end French college after Beauxbatons, and works at the biggest Wizarding bank in French. She probably bathes in money. So when she comes in for visits, she points out every flaw possible to just about everybody that she runs into. Like I said, Avada Kedavra me now, please.

Reluctantly, I opened the door. "Hi! What a surprise!" I say, as I take note of Dom rolling her eyes behind my mother and Aunt.

"Victoire! 'ow are you! You 'ave gotten fat, yes?" Tante Gabrielle said, making her way into the apartment, uninvited.

Maman gave me a sympathetic look, rubbed my tummy, and walked inside.

"So what are you all doing here?" I asked, closing the door as Dom walked in.

"Well, I 'ave noticed zat your clozes 'ave gotten a bit tight, _chéri_. So we decided zat we are going to take you shopping." Maman said.

"I can't just leave. Teddy will be home in 2 hours, he'll be hungry. I can't leave him hun-"

A laugh came from Tante Gabrielle's mouth. "Ha! Teddy Smeddy. You are going weeth us and you will get new clothes."

30 minutes and a note to Teddy later, I found myself neck deep in little girls clothes at Baby Wizards and Witches and Whatnot. I had Maman pulling me one way, Dom the other, and Tante Gabrielle nagging somewhere in the background. I pulled Dom to the back of the store.

"I really just cannot stand being around that woman." I said, pulling my hair back and exhaling. "How did Maman put up with her all those years?"

Dom laughed. "I have no idea. Sometimes, I think I'm the annoying family member that nobody wants to be around. Then I remember that Tante Gabrielle takes that title. The Devil **was** French, you know." We both laughed until it hurt, and then we went quiet. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, actually. I found this adorable pajama set." I held it up, and Dom made a disgusted face. "What?"

"Vic. It has unicorns and faries all over it. And it's pink and frilly."

Once again, the differences between Dom and I are quite apparent. "But it's cute! You have a completely different taste than me, Dom."

"Yes, which is why," she paused, and pulled something out from behind her. "I chose this little number right here." She held up the most awful, ugliest baby outfit I had ever seen. It was black, with pink stripes, skulls all over and black lace on the collar.

"No. Absolutely not. My daughter will NOT wear that."

She laughs. "Okay, well, I know Teddy will love it. So it's going to be bought today."

While we were arguing, Tante Gabrielle decided to butt in. "Oh girls, zose are 'ideous outfits. You two obviously 'ave no taste."

"Well, Tante Gabrielle, I happen to absolutely love both outfits. So I'm going to get them." I hated lying, especially because I hated the outfit Dom picked, but I really just wanted to get away from Tante Gabrielle.

After buying 19 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 18 Knuts worth of baby clothes, Dom and I, sadly, made our way to eat dinner with Maman and Tante Gabrielle. The night's conversation was mostly in French, and Dom and I stayed quiet through most of it. Coming back from my 2nd bathroom break, Tante Gabrielle turned to me and smiled.

"So, when are you and Teddy going to get married?" She took a sip of her wine. I wanted to slap her.

I kept my cool. "We aren't planning on getting married, really. I mean, I know it's in the future, but nothing as of right now."

Tante Gabrielle looked like she was trying to swallow a Hippogriff, and Maman looked nervous. "Oh, I see. So you don't think zat Teddy ees the one?"

I could hear Dom's feet tapping nervously. "Actually, Tante Gabrielle, I know that Teddy is the one. I've known it for awhile."

"Zere is no way that you 'ave found your one _vrai amour_ so young."

You know that 'cool' I was talking about before? I lost it. "Just becuase you never found your one vrai amour, Tante Gabrielle, does not mean that nobody else can't. Maybe you should try actually CARING for the person, instead of only caring about what they look like and how much gold they have in the bank. You're the most selfish person I know, and no, that isn't just the hormones talking. So next time you're in, please forget that I exist and do not take time out of your busy schedule to come see me, Teddy, or the baby. Good evening." And with that, I grabbed my bag, managed to get out of my seat, and left.

I was so angry when I arrived back at the apartment, I violently kicked my shoes off, threw my bag and screamed. Teddy then ran in from the bedroom.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

I breathed in, I breathed out. "Tante. Gabrielle."

" she still alive?" He asked, taking me and sitting me down on the couch.

I sighed. "She's just so arrogant, so selfish and snobby. She told me theres no way I could've found my _vrai amour_ so early in life and all this other crap. I just want to go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow and forget today."

We sat in silence. "Whats a _vrai amour_?" Teddy asked.

"True love." I say, and Teddy takes my hand.

"I love you. You love me. End of story. Tante Gabrielle can, how do the Americans say it? _'Suck it'_, as far as I'm concerned."

We laughed for awhile, cuddled on the couch, and then went to bed for the night.

My crazy life.

* * *

I had to make somebody in the family that Victoire didn't really like. I mean, you can't like EVERYBODY. ;D

I MIGHT update again this week, but if not, it'll probably be a week or so before I do. I'm leaving for Virginia Beach on Friday and won't be back until next Thursday (the 26th).

Enjoy!


	10. A size 'Large' shirt

A month and 2 weeks later, I find myself 6 months and 3 weeks pregnant. Or, 27 weeks. And let me tell you, this whole pregnancy thing is REALLY starting to hit me. My ankles are getting big. My mood swings caused a glass to explode the other night. My stomach is swollen and Ella is moving around like a mad woman. In 15 weeks, I will be giving birth to a human being. The thought frightened me, but I often pushed the feelings into the back of my head and made myself forget.

It was the ending of September, and it was starting to get colder. The kids still in school went back to Hogwarts, and Quidditch season was starting back up again and Teddy's team's opening game was this weekend. So since I was on maternity leave from my part time job at St. Mungo's and I now only had one class a week, I found myself at The Burrow the majority of my time. Today, I sat in the dining room sewing shirts for the opening game with Grandmum and Teddy's Gran.

"I do hope Teddy likes these." Andromeda said, holding up the shirt she was working on. Each one of the shirts were customized, but all around looked the same. All of them were Puddlemere United colors; Navy blue with gold bulrushes on them. All of our last names, however were on the back. I laughed to myself as I thought how silly it's going to look for the people sitting behind us, looking at the last names. Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Tonks, Weasley and so on.

"I can't believe I'm having to wear a size 'Large' shirt." I said, sighing.

Grandmum laughed. "Oh, darling, you'll be fine. You'll have the baby and you'll shrink right back up."

"I hope so. Teddy says in another month I won't be able to see my feet."

Both ladies laughed. "You probably won't, in all honesty. Ella will be worth it though." Andromeda said, smiling.

Andromeda is one of the reasons I absolutely love the fact that I'm having a child. If she hadn't raised Teddy so well, this baby probably wouldn't of been made. The same Teddy who is her entire life. When I really thought about it, Andromeda didn't have anybody. She had Teddy and all of the Weasleys, of course. But still, at the end of the day, it was just Andromeda and herself. Teddy had grown up. So it filled me with nothing but happiness when I thought about how much joy Ella could bring into her Great-Grandmum's life.

The teapot screaming in the kitchen brought me back to reality, and I smiled too. "Yes, she will. I can't wait for her to get here already."

"Oh, me either. Now have you decided where you're going to register for your baby shower?" Grandmum asked as she charmed her needles to sew the shirt by themselves and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm." I thought. "No, actually. I supposed we're going to have it here?"

"Well of course!" Grandmum said, coming back in with tea for all of us.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Andromeda said, almost jumping out of her chair she was so excited. "How about we have it on Halloween? And everybody can dress up?"

I screamed and both of them jumped. "That's brilliant! Oh, now I'm excited. Where do I register at?"

Grandmum laughed. "Any baby store, really. They give you a special wand to take around the store, you find what you want and say a simple spell and it registers it for you."

"Oh, well that's easy. Maybe Teddy will go with me Sunday."

"Maybe..if the game doesn't completely drain him of every ounce of energy in his body." Andromeda said.

"He better have energy." I said, to which they both laughed.

Saturday morning came, and Teddy was out of the house by 8 that morning. I lounged around bed for awhile before my entire family was at my door around 2. Literally, my whole family (besides grumpy Uncle Percy. He was on a business meeting). I opened the door to _quite _a sight. Dom was in her custom-made Puddlemere shirt with long sleeves underneath, skinny jeans, and high-top converse. That wasn't even the worst of it. Her fire-red hair was going every which way, and her face was covered in blue and gold face paint. My sister.

"Well aren't you all early owls?" I ask.

"Oy! Let us in it's bloody cold out here!" Uncle Ron yelled, and I let all of my laughing family members inside.

"You're not even dressed yet?" Molly asked, hand in hand with her boyfriend Chris DeLunger.

I stuck my tongue out. "You're allowed to be lazy and pregnant!" I then went back into the bedroom and switched into jeans (which had been charmed to stretch the bigger I get) and navy blue boots. As I was about to put my Puddlemere shirt on I had made, I laughed. On the front there was the gold bulrush, but where my stomach would start purtruding, were the words "Go Daddy!" and an arrow pointing pointing down to my stomach. I put it on a long sleeved shirt, layered my Puddlemere shirt on top of it, grabbed gloves and went out into the living room.

Aunt Ginny and Angelina busted out laughing at my shirt. "That's adorable!" Aunt Ginny said.

"Adorably cheesey." Louis said, smirking.

I slapped his arm. "You shut it. Where's Claire?"

"She's meeting us there. Did you see how ridiculous Dom looks?"

I laughed. "How could I miss her?"

After sitting around for a bit and posing for some pictures for Maman and Grandmum, we all finally apparated to the stadium. The fall air was blowing, and I immediately regretted not wearing a heavier shirt underneath. Since Teddy was on the team, all of his family automatically got great seats, and in for free. We made our way up to our seats and I found myself between Dom and Louis. This could be interesting.

As they announced Puddlemere and Teddy walked out onto the pitch, we all stood up, screamed and waved. Obviously, we were the loudest, most obnoxious family to grace the stands. I love it.

It was an an hour and 45 minutes into the game, the score was 40 to 30, the opposing team, the Tutshill Tornados, winning. We were all incredibly restless, and most of us were losing our voices by now.

"Come on you bloody sacks of shi-!" Uncle Ron attempted to yell before Aunt Hermione covered his mouth. We all started laughing.

Some hours and some minutes later, Puddlemere finally overcame the Tornados and won, 65 to 40. We met Teddy down on the Pitch once the game was over, and tons of hugs, kisses and "Good job, mate!"s were exchanged. After celebrating for a bit, Teddy and I decided to eat before we got home. We found ourselves at The Crackling Pot.

"You played quite the good game, love." I said, taking a sip out of my warm butterbeer.

Teddy smirked. "Why thank you, Princess. I absoutely love your shirt. We have to keep it forever and ever."

"Of course. We'll give it to Ella when she gets old enough."

"Racklin, a team mate of mine, his family was sitting behind ours today. He said his family saw Weasleys for miles."

I laughed. "Everybody was there except Uncle Percy and the kids still in school. Even Aunt Audrey was there."

"All in custom-made shirts too." He smiled.

"Yes, yes. Grandmum and your Gran helped me make all them. I have a lot of time on my hands without working and hardly any classes."

"I figured you'd find something to occupy your time." We both laughed a little and our food came out, and we started eating. It was quiet for awhile until Teddy spoke up.

"You know, you look insanely cute right now."

I looked up and he was smiling. "Cute?" I asked. "My hair is completely wind blown all over the place, my ankles are HUGE and I'm cute? You're under the Imperius curse, aren't you?"

A hearty laugh escaped Teddy's mouth.

Another couple hours and some minutes later, around 11 at night, Teddy and I lay in bed, him rubbing my stomach.

"Are you busy Sunday?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

He thought for a minute. "Not that I know of, no. Why?"

"We need to go register at baby stores. You take a wand and go around baby stores and say this charm, and it registers you for it. So then when people go to buy Ella some things, the people at the stores can pull up my registary and they'll know what I want."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Well, yeah I guess I'll go. Wouldn't you rather go with your Mum or something?"

I grumbled. "I want you to go. We should do things like this together."

"No, no, no. Don't take it like that. I want to go, I was just making sure that you didn't want to go with somebody who really enjoys baby things like you do." He looked up from my tummy and winked.

"You're a prat, you know that?"

"You know what I do enjoy?" Teddy asked, rolling my shirt up over my tummy and planting kisses as he went. I groaned. "Vic. Months. It. Has. Been. Months."

"I know love, trust me, I know. Just..ugh." I said, figiting with my fingers.

Teddy looked up at me. "What? Just what? I'll do anything for you, I promise. Paint your toes, go baby shopping, lift the seat up on the toilet, anything."

"Shut up, you're talking too much." I said, and he kept looking at me. "I want it as bad as you do, I'm just really afraid to do it being pregnant. I don't want to hurt her."

"You may not know it, but I read. _And _in one of the pregnancy books you brought home, it was said that sex was completely healthy while pregnant. No risks."

We drifted into silence and Teddy kept dragging his fingers across my stomach. I completely understand where Teddy was coming from. Before I got pregnant, our sex life was fantastic. There were no complaints, and it came so naturally we didn't have to have awkward talks like we just did. It was awkward our first time, but eh, who's isn't? After I got pregnant, what was our healthy, thriving sex life died. I didn't want a naked Teddy anywhere near me, and there was absolutely no way I was going to be naked around him. I was fat, I didn't want him seeing me like this. Then again, this was Teddy. My Teddy. The Teddy who loved me with everything in him, and who would never judge me on what I looked like.

I took a breath in. "Okay, we can do this. Just..just be careful, okay? And don't look at my stomach. Or my huge thighs. Or my jiggling arms."

Teddy laughed and slowly took my clothes off as he planted kisses all over me. He then kneeled at the foot of the bed, by my feet and looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"Teddy! I told you not to look!" I yelled, trying to quickly cover up.

Teddy grabbed my arms. "No, no! I like looking." Our eyes locked. "You know when you hear that when somebody's pregnant they 'glow?" I nodded. "I think I finally know what they mean. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on. And I love you more than anything."

That dreaded hormone hurricane hit me again, and tears started to flow. Teddy wiped them away, comforted me, and finally, the deed was done.

If ya know what I mean.

* * *

For some reason, I absolutely adore this chapter. I love writing the more she gets pregnant :D. Next chapter is going to be like, AMAZING and I already have tons of ideas for it.

You can expect it tomorrow, orrrrr probably next Friday when I get back from the beach. Let's hope I get it done tomorrow!

happy reading!

-kayla(:


	11. Akickin' and Ascreamin'

A month and some days later, it was finally Halloween, and I was roughly1 week short of being 8 months pregnant. I had an abundance of time on my hands, and I spent most of my time at The Burrow, sewing sweaters and scarfs, or reading magazines and eating. Oh, my horribly hard life. As the days went by, I started to take a lot more notice to my changing body. No article of clothing that I wore pre-pregnancy now fit me without an expanding charm. I could no longer be sad that I had to wear a size 'Large' shirt, infact I was thrilled. Ella began to move more, and Healer Symmons told us that she nows weighs anywhere between 3 to 4 pounds. Our once empty refrigerator door was now covered in pictures of Ella in my belly, and I couldn't help but smile every time I saw them. We had also hit up a couple baby stores, and registered for a bunch of things that Ella (or I) might need.

My Halloween day started off around 11, when Teddy woke me up to an amazing breakfast. Sausages, eggs, toast and pumpkin juice. Mind you, the toast was terribly cut into the shape of pumpkins. I'll give Teddy credit anyway. My baby shower was set to start around 6, so I wasted most of the day pacing around the house, waiting for time to pass by. At 4:30 I couldn't take it anymore, and went to get ready. I don't think you'd exactly call it a 'costume' but my 'costume' was probably the cutest thing I have ever put together (besides the home made Puddlemere shirts). I wore a orange long sleeved shirt, cut right above my belly. And yes, I purposely cut the bottom half of the shirt off. I then put on black leggings, grabbed some body paint and walked out into the living room. There, Teddy had his legs propped up on the table, reading a Quidditch magazine on the couch.

"Love, could you do me a favor?" I ask, standing with my hands on my hips.

Teddy looked up and laughed. Hard, I might add. "What are you wearing? That's not a costume!"

"It's my baby shower and I'll do what I want." He kept laughing. "Anyway-can you paint my belly for me?"

He just looked at me. "Do what?"

And thats when the hormones kicked in. Not only did I have more body changes, register for a bunch of baby things and have an incredible amount of free time, but, like both Aunt Hermione and Teddy said, my hormones were now through the roof. Ever since that night a month or so back, when I finally let Teddy..you know, it became a craving. I was becoming a monster with it, and I was definitely addicted. Anytime that I could catch Teddy by himself, he was mine. At his work, at The Burrow, in the bathroom, in the kitchen. Hey, I blame it on the hormones. And right now, they were a-kickin' and a-screamin'.

I gave Teddy 'the' look. "Or..we could take these little here leggings off and have some fun before I have to go to the baby shower."

"Victoire! You are going to be the death of me! We can't keep doing thi-" I then cut him off, pressing my lips against him and dragging him back into my dungeon, the bedroom.

45 minutes later we came back out, and I was content.

"Now, can you paint my belly please?" I asked nicely, smiling.

Teddy grabbed the paint. "Yes, yes. What do you want? By all the orange you're wearing, I'm going to assume a pumpkin."

I nodded. He then painted two eyes, a nose, and a mouth in black on my belly, and then painted orange around that. I put some black flats on, and grabbed my hat. Now, my hat was the most ridiculous part of my outfit. It strapped under my chin and looked like the top of a pumpkin. It had a little bit of the 'pumpkin' part, and then a green stem ontop. Ridiculous. By the time I got ready, it was 5:43 and I was running late to my own baby shower.

"Okay, I'm going to go." I said, grabbing a jacket from the closet. I looked at Teddy, sitting alone on the couch, and suddenly I felt sad. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I'll just miss you while you're gone."

And then it happened again, yes that thing that you're thinking about. By the time we were done, my belly paint had been smudged and it was 6:03. Damn it.

"Hurry and fix it!" I said, standing in front of Teddy.

Teddy, trying to put on clothes and grab his wand at the same time fell, which made me burst into giggles. "Shut it." He said, getting back up. He then pointed his wand at my stomach, fixed the paint and finished getting dressed.

"I've really got to go. I love you." I said, kissing his forehead and throwing my coat on. "I'll be home later. Go have fun or something." And with that, I ran outside (as fast as I could run, that is), and apparated to The Burrow. The wind was whipping and leaves were everywhere, and The Burrow looked so warm and comforting as I walked inside. The house was decorated with Halloween things and baby decorations. What a combination.

"There she is! What took you so long?" Dom said, sitting on the couch, dressed as a pirate.

I laughed and took off my jacket. "Hormones."

She pretended to gag. "Well thank you, now I don't even want any of Grandmum's apple pie. What the bloody hell is on your stomach?"

"I'm a pumpkin! Leave me alone!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

We both laughed and made our way into the kitchen, where we found all my female family members in their costumes. The kitchen and dining room were also decorated, and candles hovered in the air.

I hugged everybody and then I heard a loud laugh. Aunt Ginny. "Did you paint your stomach? That's adorable!"

"Teddy did it. I'm a pumpkin!" I laughed.

More laughs were exchanged, and then it was finally time to eat. Thank Merlin. Most of dinner went by normally, until Aunt Hermione had to jump in.

"Have you practiced pushing yet?" She asked, taking a sip of pumpkin soup.

I shuddered. "No, I actually had no idea that you were allowed to do that. Are there classes?"

"I went to one when I waz pregnant weeth you." My maman said.

Thoughts rolled around in my head. "What could you possibly learn there?" I asked.

At the same time, as if it was planned, both Andromeda and Grandmum sighed. Grandmum spoke. "Now there is no need to go to one of those silly classes, Victoire. I had 7 children without any type of classes, medicine, or vitamins."

"And I always wondered why we all came out the way we did." Aunt Ginny said, to which we all laughed.

"If you did want to go, by chance, I know of a great lady who does the birthing classes right around the corner from the hospital." said Aunt Audrey. "Her name is Maura ReToura. She's been in Witch Weekly and everything."

I considered for a minute. Could I really see myself in a room with a bunch of other pregnant ladies and Teddy, learning how to push a baby out of me? I think I'll pass.

"Thanks Aunt Audrey, I'll keep it in mind." I lied. "Now!" pausing for a clap, "Presents!"

We all shifted into the living room and I was sat on the couch with all the presents surrounding me. I didn't expect to get so much. A lovely white and pink crib, blankets and linens with polka dots on them, a bunch of pacifiers, baby bottles, a scrap book, toys and other things were included. I couldn't love my family more. We played games, ate food and took tons of pictures. By the time I looked at the clock, it was 11:56. Where did all that time go? Thoughts of a certain naked blue-headed boy flooded my mind. I had to leave.

"As much as I love being here, I really have to go." I said, starting to pack all the gifts back up into their boxes and bags.

"Awwww, but why?" Aunt Angelina asked.

Dom laughed. "Hormones! She has to get home to Teddy!"

Everybody laughed and my Weasley blush showed. "You guys be quiet. I have to go home because I'm _tired_. Is that a crime?"

With more jokes made about me and hugs and kisses later, I finally made it back to my apartment around 12:30, hands full of my gifts. I managed to unlock the door and made my way into the dark apartment. Turning on the lights I realized that Teddy was probably asleep by now, and I felt sad immediately. I locked the door, put down my things and went into the bedroom. There, sprawled out in his half-naked glory, was my Teddy. Snoring slightly, he was smiling in his sleep, not to mention drooling on the pillow. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom where I washed off the paint on my belly and took off my clothes, switching into my pajamas. I laid on the bed and managed to fit myself somewhere under all of Teddy's limbs. This woke him up.

"Well good morning, you party animal." He said, kissing my forehead. "How was it?"

I kissed him. "It was good. We now have a baby crib."

"Oh thank Merlin. I was thinking today how far behind we are on putting her room together. We still have to find room for all the boxes and stuff in there, paint the room, decorate it."

"Well if you move everything out and put the crib and things together, I'll paint and decorate." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

Teddy sighed. "Deal. I'll get Harry to help me. I can't believe we only have about two more months to go and she's here."

A squeal came out of my mouth. "Me either! I can't wait to see her and hold her. She's going to be perfect."

"Well of course she is, we're perfect. _A-duh_." Teddy said, to which I laughed. "Do you have any idea what sort of decorating you're doing her room?"

I thought for a moment. "I got a set of pink and white polka dot bed sheets, so I'm going to build the room around that. Pink walls, white trim. Don't you worry love, I got this. And if I don't, Maman or Grandmum will."

Teddy laughed. "Yes, I figured so. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Nothing else I can think of. The room needs to be cleaned out and whatnot, and then we need to put together a baby bag." I said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"What's a baby bag?"

I giggled. "It's a bag that you put all your things in that you'll need when you go the hospital in labor. Change of clothes, clothes for the baby, a blanket for the baby, bottles, anything you think you might need."

"Ohhh. Okay well we'll build one of those, and get the room together."

"Deal, ." We kissed and stared at eachother in the quiet. "Are you getting nervous?"

Teddy was quiet. "Honestly, yes. I'm scared more than anything in the world. This is one thing that if you mess up, you can't go back and just try to fix it. This is a life."

I took Teddy's face in my hands. "Now you listen here, Mister. You are going to be the best daddy this little girl could ask for. Stop doubting yourself. I love you."

He smiled, although his face was squished. "I love you."

And the rest of the night was a lust filled blur.

* * *

Baby Ella will be here sooooon! :D

But first, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. So you guys will have to just wait ;D.

happy reading!


	12. Every Single Day

Roughly a month later, I'm 34 weeks pregnant. Only a few weeks to go! I do absoutely nothing but sew and decorate Ella's room all day, and Teddy has requested a month off from work to be with me 24/7. Ella's room was still in the process of getting finished, which was making me completely nervous, but I figured soon enough it would get done. Little Miss Ella Nymphadora Lupin now weighs 5 to 6 pounds, and my belly is HUGE. I can no longer get comfortable while trying to sleep, my ankles hurt almost all day, the smell of onions makes me nauseous and sex is no longer an option. You might think I"m misterable, and I have every reason to be, but surprisingly I'm not. I just want my baby here.

"Now, where do you want these bloody polka dots at?" Teddy asked, sounding annoyed.

I just looked at him. For the past week or so, he's been obnoxiously grouchy. Maybe it was the nerves getting to him, I don't know. But it was starting to get on my nerves a little bit.

I sighed. "Just make them look random, all around the room."

Harry and Teddy both picked up their wands and made pink polka dots appear around the room. Ella's room was starting to come together nicely, if I do say so myself. Her crib sat on the far side of the room, right of the window. We had changed the white part of the crib to be wooden, and the blankets and linens were white with pink polka dots. Her changing table sat on the left side of the room, still not completely put together, but it was coming along. On the right side of the room, the wall was blank, and we were still trying to figure out something to do with it.

"There." Teddy said, turning around and looking at me, exhausted.

I"m not sure why, but I said it. "I don't think I like it."

Teddys hair turned red, and Harry looked awkward. "If you don't like it, then how about YOU do it?" Teddy asked.

My fingertips got hot. "Why can't YOU do it right?"

"You know Vic, sometimes it's better when you keep your mouth shut."

That stung. A lot. We stared at eachother.

"I'm gunna go." Harry said, making a move for the door.

"No," I said, reaching my hand out and stopping him. "I'll go." I then walked out of the room and put my back against the wall. How could Teddy say such a thing? I was thinking how hurt I was when I heard voices come from the room.

"You know you shouldn't of said that." Harry said.

I heard Teddy sigh. "I know I shouldn't of. She just makes me so bloody mad sometimes. She's so picky and demanding."

"But yet, in your eyes, she is perfect." whispered Harry.

"Yes. But here laterly I just want to scream. I feel like I can't get away from anything. Like I'm stuck in this house, like the walls are closing in." There was silence. "I don't know what to do, Harry. Am I losing my mind?" Another pause. "I-I can't bring Ella into this." His words started to get choppy, Teddy was crying. My Teddy was crying. "Nothing is the same anymore. I'm not some goofy 18 year old boy with the blue hair. I'm a 23 year old who is about to have a baby, and who is not mentally prepared. Harry I can't do this. What if I ca-"

"Now stop all that rubbish. Of course you feel like the walls are caving in, you've been in this house for days now without leaving. Maybe you should go for a walk by yourself." Harry cut Teddy off.

Teddy was heavily crying now. "But I feel so guilty if I leave Victoire here by herself. What if something happens to her while I'm gone?"

"Listen, nothing is going to happen to Victoire. That mental-like feeling you have right now? That is completely normal. I have three kids, and I experienced it with every one of them. _What if I mess up? What if I drop them on their head?_ It's NORMAL, Teddy. You are going to be a great father. I know this."

Teddy sniffed and the room went silent. It was quiet for quite some time, and right when I was about to walk in, Teddy spoke up. "And you know what sucks the most, Harry? You know what REALLY just breaks my heart more than anything?" It was silent, but I assume Harry made some sort of gesture. "Mum and Dad aren't here to see Ella. They can't see me be a father to my daughter. They don't get the chance to be grandparents. I think about that **every single day**."

At this point, Teddy sounded almost hysterical crying. I've never seen or heard Teddy cry too much in my life. Sometimes, when we would visit his parents grave, he would shed a tear. But never like this. This was a whole new level. And honestly, it broke my heart.

"Right now, your parents are up there looking down on you. They can't wait to see their granddaughter. And I know this is hard on you, I know it haunts you every waking minute that they're not here, that you can't have this very same talk with your dad, but you have to be strong Teddy. You have to be strong for yourself, Victoire and Ella. Because even if you can't see your parents, they're always here. They'll always be here."

I heard a hug get exchanged, some more crying, and then I decided it was time for me to act like I didn't hear a thing. I quietly made my way into the bedroom and laid in the bed. I figured Teddy had some hidden feelings about all of this, but I didn't know it was taking this much of a toll on him. A frown moved upon my mouth and I suddenly felt terrible. _Why hadn't I asked him if he was okay? If he was happy? If he had anything he wanted to talk about?_ Tears started forming in my eyes. _How long had he felt like this?_ I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking about how nervous Teddy was made whatever nerves I had look silly. Teddy hadn't had a normal upbringing, and missed his parents constantly, yet he could hold it together for this long. I never realized how strong Teddy was until now. My mind raced for about an hour before Teddy walked into the room and shut the door. I took note that his hair was a dark blue. He was sad.

"Are you awake?" He asked, sitting down by me and pushing my hair out of my face.

I swallowed. "Yes. Are you okay? I'm sorry about before."

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I'll fix the polka dots if you'd like me too." Teddy, always wanting the best for the people he loved the most.

"They're fine, I like the imperfection." I whispered, taking his hand. "Did Harry leave?"

"Yeah, he and Ginny had a dinner date. Do you want to go out and grab something?"

A smile spread across my face. "Sure. The Witch's Crockpot?" Teddy smiled and nodded, and within 20 minutes we were gone.

Dinner was silent for the most part, it was if we both knew that I had overheard Teddy's conversation with Harry, but neither one of us wanted to talk about it. I felt as if it wasn't my place, it wasn't my conversation. And quite honestly I wouldn't know how to start off the topic of it anyway. The food was surprisingly gross, and I basically just picked at it. About an hour later, and still kind of hungry, we ended up back at the apartment. I yawned and looked at the clock. 8? That was it? And I was this tired? I shrugged and made my way to the bedroom anyway, where I found Teddy sitting on the bed with a shoebox full of pictures.

Sitting my fat butt down on the bed, Teddy giggled. "Do you remember this? Our first picture together?" Teddy asked, handing me a picture.

I looked at it and busted out laughing. I was to the left, and had Teddy to my right. He was wearing a bright orange Weasley Christmas sweater with a large "T" on it, and I was donning the same one with a big "V" on it. We both kept looking away from the camera, super awkward. "Oh Merlin! We were so embarrassed that Grandmum made such a big deal about us dating! This was our first Christmas together!"

The pictures sucked us in, and we found a couple gems in the box.

"My baby picture!"

"Oh my Merlin I thought I told Maman to throw this out! This dress was _hideous_!"

"This was when we went to dinner with everybody at The Crackling Pot..and got kicked out."

The fun went on for awhile, until we sadly got to the bottom of the box and put all of them back, we then turned off the lights and cuddled into bed.

"I think I know what we should do with that blank wall in Ella's room." Teddy spoke up. I made a noise. "We should hang pictures up of us, as our relationship grew."

"Awww! Teddy that's a brilliant idea!" I turned over for some kisses, and we fell into silence. We stared at eachother for a bit, and somehow I knew what was coming.

Teddy looked like he was in deep thought. "You heard me talking to Harry today, didn't you?"

I just stared at him. Should I admit it? I sighed. "Yes. I did. But I didn't mean to, and if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I'm just..I'm just so so sorry that I didn't ask you if you were okay, if you wanted to talk. If you had anything going through your head."

"Shhhh..it's fine. Everything is fine. I forgive you. And I love you. Everything is going to be okay, our little girl will be here in a few weeks and I couldn't be happier."

I started crying. "I'm here for you, Teddy. And I want you to know that. Don't you ever feel like you can't talk to me. I love you."

He kissed my eyes and wiped my tears away. "And I love you. And thank you, I needed to hear that."

We fell into silence and my crying stopped, and soon, we were asleep.

Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

I literally almost cried writing this chapter. I love love LOVE the scene with Harry and Teddy talking. I feel as if Harry wants to help Teddy as much as he can, but without seeming like he is Teddy's dad.

BABY ELLA IS COMING!


	13. The princess is here

December 6th came with much anticipation, and many let downs. Ella did not show up on the day predicted. Teddy and I paced around all day, waiting for the littlest sign that she was on her way. Every now and then I would feel a pain in my pelvic area, and then it would go away as soon as it came. Healer Symmons said it could be anyday, any minute now and it was just a waiting game. By the 6th day that I was overdue, I was getting anxious.

"Teddy I can't do this, this waiting game. We need to induce labor." I said, throwing my hair up real quick and putting my hands on my hips. My HUGE hips, that is.

Teddy looked at me from the magazine he was reading on the couch. "I don't think theres really any ways to induce it, love. Mother Nature doesn't think it's time for her yet. Be patient."

I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. "Be patient? Be PATIENT? Have you carried this baby around for 9 bloody months? Are your hips as wide as the Hogwarts Express? Can you even SEE your feet? Yes! You can! So, Mr. Teddy Remus Lupin, do not tell me to be patient!"

He kept on reading, ignoring my outburst. I had been incredibly irritable and cranky lately, and I blamed it fully on the hormones. Just as I was thinking how much I'd like to rip his head off, Dom's owl flew through the window with a piece of parchment attached to it's leg. I pulled it off and read it.

Vic-

Heard Ella still isn't here. I heard that walking induces labor and I, your sister, am here to help you get that baby out. Floo me at Shell Cottage and we'll discuss where to meet up.

-Dom

I threw the letter on the table, gave her owl a piece of cookie that was sitting on the coffee table, and wobbled to the fire place. I floo'd Shell Cottage and what a surprise, Dom answered.

"Hey hey pregnant lady. How you feeling?" She said

I sighed. "Still no Ella. I don't even feel anything weird. I'm just incredibly grouchy." I answered.

She laughed. "Poor Teddy. You want to go for a walk?"

"Dom," I said "are you aware that we have 7 inches of snow and it's well below freezing out there? Not to mention it's almost 8 at night?"

Once again, she laughed. "Do you want to have this baby or not? Dress super warm. I'll be there in a minute to floo with you."

And with that, she closed the connection. Since I was so far into my pregnancy, it was no longer safe for me to apparate, and wherever I needed to go had to be done by floo, broom or walking. Quite annoying, actually. Just as I got done wobbling over to the closet, Dom came through the front door.

"So much for knocking." Teddy said, still reading his magazine.

"Now Teddy, you know that I don't knock." Dom said, turning to me. "I swear to Merlin you get bigger everytime I see you."

I glared at her. "Well thanks." I then wobbled back over to the couch with clothes and managed to sit down. "Dom..." I whined.

She just looked at me. "You can't get your boots on can you?"

"I can't see my feet!"

Both Teddy and Dom burst into laughter and I was stuck sitting there on the couch, still with no boots on.

"Oh, thats great. And yes, I will. Only because I love you." Dom pulled my boots on for me, helped me off the couch, and then helped me get dressed.

"Are you sure you should be walking in these cold temperatures?" Teddy asked, throwing his magazine on the coffee table and getting up.

"I have on two shirts, a sweater, a jacket, leggings, pants, 3 pairs of socks, boots, a hat, gloves, and a scarf. I think I'm good." I said. As if I didn't look like a baby whale before, with all the extra clothing I looked exceptionally huge.

Teddy looked sceptical. "Well okay then. Just be careful okay? And if you feel anything weird, come straight home."

"Yes, master. I love you." I said

"I love you." We kissed, and then Dom and I were on our way.

As I expected, it was still snowing outside. Everything was white, and surprisingly there were alot of people walking around, shopping for Christmas, I supposed. We walked and walked, and talked and talked and I started to feel a weird bubbling sensation in the bottom of my stomach, but I ignored it.

"So..I'm moving out." Dom said.

My head turned around a million miles an hour. "You're what? Where!"

She laughed. "Sparklewoods Apartments. It's actually really close to the beach. Sarah Santani and I are moving in. I start the Auror program in the spring."

"Aw! Dom! I'm so proud!" We paused for a hug and a pain shot through my belly. I cringed but ignored it.

"Thanks! I'm super excited about it. Are you okay? You look pale."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah..just a little bit of a sharp pain. I'm fine, I promise."

We walked for another 15 minutes, the pains still going, until I felt my pants get wet. I was in trouble.

I stopped walking and looked down. "Dom.."

She stopped and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

We walked as fast as we could back to the apartment, pausing for my contractions. We finally made it and barely made it up the steps. Dom kicked the door in. Literally.

"TEDDY! Teddy where are you!" Dom yelled, helping me in the house.

I let go a scream and Teddy came running out of the bedroom in his boxers.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He ran over to me and helped me sit on the couch.

I kept taking deep breaths. "Teddy, I'm in labor."

His hair went crazy, turning colors every 3 seconds or so. Honestly it was making me even more nervous.

"You're in labor? Right now?" I nodded. "You're sure?" I nodded again. "Okay, well. You stay here. Dom, you go back to your house and Floo everybody. I'll get the baby bag and we'll meet everybody at the hospital."

"Right-o, captain." Dom said. "I'll see you in a bit! Good luck!" She kissed my head and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and thanks for taking care of her." Teddy said, and he patted Dom on the back as he ran into the bedroom. She smiled and left.

25 mintues later Teddy and I found ourselves in a delivery room at via Floo Network. My contractions were getting closer, and I was sporting a hospital gown. So fashionable. None of my family or Healer Symmons had arrived yet, so it was just Teddy and I and the occasional nurse.

Teddy sat in the chair beside the bed and held my hand. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm okay for now. It just hurts when one hits m-" A contraction interrupted me, and my sentence was left unfinished. Teddy and I sat for what felt like forever, talking and waiting. I looked at the clock and it was 9:58. Where was my family? We'd been here for an hour already. Healer Symmons walked in and intterupted my thoughts.

"So she's finally coming!" She said, clapping her hands. Teddy and I both laughed. "Let's see how far along you are." After doing some unmentionable things, she sighed. "You're about 6 centimeters dialated. It won't be long and she'll be here. How far apart are your contractions?"

"They're about 5 minutes." Teddy said.

Healer Symmons smiled. "Good, good. It'll be soon! Anything for pain?" She asked me, noticing that I was having a contraction. I shook my head, she said she'd be back soon and left.

Another 45 minutes went by and my contractions were getting worse and worse. They were coming every 4 1/2 minutes and I was seriously worried my family wasn't going to make it in time. Just as I was losing hope, the door flew open and I was nothing but red hair and the occasional blonde and black headed run in. The first to me was my Maman.

"Oh, Victoire! I am so sorry zat we did not get 'ere earlier. The snow storm is making eet 'ard to apparate. 'Ow are you feeling?" She pushed the hair out of my face and stayed silent while I was having a contraction.

"They're about 4 and a half minutes apart, Healer Symmons said it'll be soon." I said as soon as the contraction passed. A round of cheers issued from around the room and I smiled. It was time like these that made me realize how blessed I am to have my family.

As another contraction came over me a few minutes later, I took note of Teddy talking to his Grandmum. She was crying, of happiness I assume, and it made me smile. I was about to make this woman's day. Healer Symmons came in and ushered my family out of the room. Before they left I was covered in kisses, hugs and "Good luck!"s and they were on their way. My contractions were now less than 3 minutes apart, and it was getting super close. Teddy took his seat beside me again and held my hand as Healer Symmons checked me again.

"You're almost at 8 centimeters. You're going to start feeling the urge to push, but don't, it's still a little bit early. You need to progress another centimeter or so before you can push. I'm going to go ahead and get the Medi-Nurses in here and we'll prepare for the big moment, okay?" I nodded through a contraction and she left the room.

Teddy pushed the hair stuck to my face out of the way again and kissed my head. "This is it."

"This is it." I said through labored breathing. "We're going to be parents."

Teddy nodded kissed me again. "I love you. And I'm going to go ahead and forgive you for the brutal names you're about to call me."

I laughed and another contraction hit me. They were getting closer and closer together, and I had the biggest urge to push. It's hard to explain what a contraction feels like, really. But if I could, it felt like getting stabbed multiple amounts of times in your abdomen and your 'parts'. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life, and I was starting to think I couldn't do it.

"Teddy..what if I can't do this? This pain is so bad-oh MERLIN!" They were getting worse, and I could barely get a breath in before another one hit me.

"You listen to me. You're going to do this. You're going to deliver our daughter, and you're going to do it just fine. Now breathe."

Things were getting blurry from the sweat rolling down my forehead, and I barely remember Healer Symmons and the Medi-Nurses coming in. They propped my legs up, threw a sheet over my lower half and checked me once more.

"9 centimeters. You're ready, Victoire." Healer Symmons said.

I looked at Teddy and Teddy looked at me.

"You can do this." He said, stood up and kissed my head. They made Teddy change into scrubs, and soon enough they told me to push. Up until this point, I thought pushing was going to be the easiest part. I was wrong. So, so so wrong. It felt like working for something that was impossible. Every push I didn't feel any different. What if she was stuck? What if Dom was right all those months back, and Ella was going to crawl out? Just when I thought all hope was lost, I gave one big push and I felt movement.

"One more push, come on Vic, you can do it!" Healer Symmons exclaimed.

I gave one last, big push and looked over at Teddy. I felt a release, a sudden feeling of complete exhaust, and smiled. What seemed like 2 miles away, I heard somebody yell "10:47!" But I didn't care, my daugher was born. I only saw her in a blur as they rushed her away to clean her up. I turned to Teddy and started crying, only to notice that he was crying as well.

"Brilliant, you did brilliant. I love you so much,so so much." Teddy said, and kissed me all over my face. They brought Ella over to me, wrapped up in a little pink blanket.

Maybe I'm biased, but I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. She was a bit wrinkly, and was crying a bit, but I couldn't care less. I had waited 9 months for this moment. I took note of the little bit of blonde hair on her head and smiled. She was smaller than I anticipated, but she was healthy and that was all that mattered. Her nose looked like Teddy's, and her cheeks were round like mine. Her eyes weren't open, so we weren't quite sure what color they were. I found myself not caring what color they were, she was an angel regardless. I was mind boggled how this beautiful being came out of my body, how she was made out of love. I had never loved somebody so much in my life, and I never wanted to let her go. I also took note of her tiny finger nails, and thought about how exciting it would be to paint them when she got old enough. How fun it would be to put bows in her hair, make her very own Puddlemere onesie, to take her to her Great Grandmum's every Sunday for dinner and just how happy she would make her Great Grandmum Andromeda. There was so much to look forward to. As I was dreaming about the future, a voice brought me back to reality.

"She weighed in at 6 pounds and 14 ounces." Healer Symmons said, coming over and smiling. "She's perfectly healthy and there were no complications. I'm going to leave you guys alone, I'll go tell your family the news. We'll be back soon to get her information and whatnot." We thanked her and she left the room with the Medi-Nurses.

It was quite for awhile before one of us spoke up. "Merlin, she's beautiful. She's so beautiful." Teddy said, running his finger on her cheek. She must've liked it because shes stopped her crying and went quiet, only making a few noises every now and then.

"Hello, Ella. Welcome to the world, love." I said, reaching down and kissing her on the head. She grunted a bit and shifted, until she got comfortable and fell asleep.

"I can't believe I'm a dad now." Teddy said.

I looked over at him and smiled. "I can't believe I'm a mum."

He kissed my forehead. "You're amazing. You know that?"

I shrugged and turned my attention back to Ella. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teddy shifting in his chair, but paid it no mind.

"Marry me?" He spoke up.

My head spun around and I realized what had just happened. I looked down in Teddy's hand and saw a silver ring, with a pretty little diamond set in the middle of it. "Wha-?" I said, and started crying again.

"Marry me." He smiled and tears rolled down his face.

"Teddy." I said smiling. "Of course I will." He slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed and cried. Teddy held Ella for awhile before passing her back to me, and all three of us falling asleep.

I woke up around 11:30 to the sound of Ella crying, and assumed she was hungry. I paged the nurses and they came in to show me how to feed the baby. I picked it up fast, and hoped that Ella would drink fast so her huge family could meet her. She finished feeding about 20 minutes later and Teddy and I gave the nurses the OK to let the family in. The doors flew open and everybody ran in. All three of us were surrounded in family members kissing us, carefully passing Ella around and tears.

"She ees so beautiful!" Maman said, crying and kissing my forehead.

"Well done, honey. She's gorgeous." Daddy said, planting another kiss on my head. I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

After an hour of visiting, everybody bid farewell and finally got to go home and sleep. We didn't announce our engagement, we figured the birth of Ella was enough excitement for one day.

Teddy put Ella into her bed and sat down beside me and sighed.

"The princess is here."

I smiled. "Yes. The Princess is here."

And in that moment, everything in my life seemed to make sense. Destiny had this planned for me. Teddy and I were meant to be together, no matter what. I was meant to be a Mummy and he was meant to be a Daddy. Everything was perfect. Everything was right.

**And I couldn't ask for more.**

**

* * *

**And Ella is here!

I can't believe that this story has come to an end. I LOVED writing this, and I'm sad to see it go.

Big thanks to all of you who were active readers on this story, and continuously encouraged me to keep going and gave me positive feedback. It means alot.

And who knows, maybe there'll be a sequel (:

as always, happy reading.

-kayla**  
**


	14. Author's Note

Hey! Just incase you haven't noticed, the sequel to this story is now up!

It's entitled 'And Baby Makes 3', and I just finished up the 2nd chapter.

Head on over and check it out!

-Kayla


End file.
